fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge of the L.O.S.E.R.S./Quotes
:Timmy: Oh, look, a letter. (reads it) Dear Timmy Turner, if you are reading this, then I have some bad news, someone is plotting revenge against you. I'll meet you and your friend at your house in under an hour. Sincerely, Adam Williams. (to Ivan) Who's Adam Williams? :Ivan: Oh, he's just some guy that I knew since I was 8. He used to send me stories that he wrote when I was home in Russia. ---- :Adam: Hey, guys. I'm Adam. :Ivan: Good morning, Adam. So, what brings you here? :Adam: I've come to inform Timmy that a certain group is plotting revenge, and that group is... the L.O.S.E.R.S.! :Ivan: Who? :Adam: The League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers. :Ivan: Oh, I get it. A good organization name with a lousy acronym. :Timmy: I knew the L.O.S.E.R.S. wouldn't forget about us! That stupid dog Sparky... :Adam: Huh? What happened to Sparky? :Cosmo: He ran away. :Timmy: That's not all, before doing so, he trashed my house and blamed me for it. "Man's best friend" my butt! He joined the L.O.S.E.R.S. afterwards. :Adam: I always thought he was on your side. :Wanda: He was, but then decided to switch sides. I knew we should've sold the dog back when we had the chance! ---- :(The L.O.S.E.R.S. discuss their plans) :Vicky: Welcome aboard, Mark Brown. :Mark: Glad to be with you, L.O.S.E.R.S.. :Foop: Is is me, or do your clothes look like some kind of cheap disguise from an 80's cartoon? :Mark: Well, my trench coat and fedora hat are brown, like my family name, but yeah, they do look like some kind of mutant would wear as a disguise. :Sparky: So, what should we do? :Crocker: Maybe set up a trap for Timmy, like last time. (pulls out a Trixie Tang costume) I've even got my own Trixie clothes! :Foop: (facepalm) Crocker, we're not doing this again. :Crocker: Darn. Why don't we take his FAIRY GODPARENTS?! :Vicky: That's just too tricky. (pulls out a Fake-i-fier) Look at this thing I found in the trash the other day. I believe someone named Mark used to own it. :Mark Brown: Who, me? :Vicky: No, not you, the other Mark. The alien named Mark Chang, he has a crush on me, for some creepy reason. :Mark: Okay, I see. So, what's your plan, Vicky? :Vicky: I'll disguise myself as my sister, Tootie, we'll pretend that we've taken her hostage, so these twerps don't notice. (Tootie's voice) I like to kiss my pillow with Timmy's photo on it! (back to normal) I wasn't talking about myself, just my sister. :Dark Laser: I understood. ---- :Ivan: Okay, here we are... the school. I've got Neptunia as a radar/scanner for humans and fairies. With this, we should be able to find Tootie. (the scanner beeps) :Adam: There seems to be someone in Crocker's classroom. Let's go there. :Timmy: There she is! (they find what appears to be Tootie strapped to a chair in Crocker's classroom, but Ivan's scanner reads Tootie as "Vicky") :Ivan: Vicky's in this room? That can't be right. :Neptunia: I can actually see through the Fake-i-fier disguises. :Ivan: See through the Fake-i-fier disguises? Uh-oh... :Adam: Timmy, are you sure about this? This was way too easy, it could be a trap. :Timmy: Don't be ridiculous, Adam! (unties Tootie) I normally expect that when it has something to do with Trixie, but when Tootie's around, there's no way it could be a trap! (to Tootie) Here, have some flowers. :Ivan: Timmy, nyet! That could be Vicky! :Vicky: (disguised as Tootie) Why, thank you, Timmy. (hugs Timmy) You're my hero! (changes back into herself) :Timmy: Vicky?! BLEUGH! How did you get here? :Ivan: Timmy, you idiot! You had to hug her, didn't you?! :Timmy: Hey, don't blame me, I thought Tootie was kidnapped by those L.O.S.E.R.S.! :Ivan: Well, at least Vicky's disguise was more convincing than Crocker disguised as Trixie. Disguising yourself as your younger sister, tied to a chair? I must admit, that's pretty ingenius. :Vicky: Oh, thank you! :Ivan: But I'm afraid you have the first Fake-i-fier and not version 2.0. :Vicky: You mean there's a second version of the Fake-i-fier that doesn't malfunction from affection? :Ivan: Yes! But, since you're evil, I'm not giving it to you, so you shall stick with the lame first version! (cackles) :Vicky: Oh. Well, in that case, we've got you exactly where we wanted you, twerps! (The other L.O.S.E.R.S. members show up) :Adam: I told you this was a trap! :Vicky: Shut up, Adam! Prepare to die! :Ivan: CHEESE IT! ---- :(Ivan & the others barely escape) :Timmy: Look, guys, I'm really sorry! :Adam: Yeah, sorry you lured us into a trap when you thought Vicky was her sister, Tootie! :Ivan: Calm down, both of you! How about we play a game of volleyball together with them? :Timmy: Volleyball? Are you out of your mind?! :Adam: I dunno, sounds kinda fun to me. :Timmy: It's not fair, they have like 5 people! There's no way we could get 5 players! :Ivan: No? (to Neptunia & Cosmo) Neptunia, Cosmo, I wish you two would disguise as humans and play volleyball with us! :Neptunia: Can do! ---- :(During the volleyball game, Vicky shoots the ball so hard that the net rips apart) :Vicky: Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation! :Timmy: You may have won, but you haven't learned that it's about participating, not winning! :Vicky: Shut up, twerp! :Crocker: Since you lost, I'm giving you all free "F" tattoos for losing the volleyball game! (tattoos the words on the heroes' faces) F, F, F, F, F! :Ivan: That. Hurt. :Vicky: Well, that was fun. ---- :Poof: I've got an idea! (whispers to Timmy) :Timmy: Poof, you're a GENIUS! ---- :(Ivan, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy & Adam sneak into Crocker's house and put a briefcase in the discussion room. Later that day, the L.O.S.E.R.S. go inside) :Mark: Oh my god, a briefcase! :Vicky: Move it, it's mine! :Crocker: No, I saw it first! Therefore, it should be MINE! :Foop: Why don't you just open it and see what's inside? :Mark: Good idea. :(Mark Brown opens the briefcase and sees lots of money inside) :Crocker: Holy sweet mother of Cosmo! MONEY!!! :Sparky: Let's share it! :Everyone except Sparky: SHUT UP, SPARKY! :Dark Laser: But he's right, y'know. :Vicky: I'll use this amount of cash to buy more weapons for my babysitting tactics! :Crocker: I'll use it to hunt down FAIRIES! :Mark: And I shall... (gets almost vacuumed into the Darkness by the wad of money he's holding) Has anyone noticed that the money act very... odd? :Vicky: What are you talking about, sweetie? :Mark: Don't call me sweetie, okay?! :Vicky: Sorry... (the wads of money drop out, as they do out of everyone's hands, except Sparky's, and they transform into the Eliminators) This is not gonna end well... :The Eliminators: The L.O.S.E.R.S. shall be punished! :(Mark, Vicky, Crocker, Foop & Sparky scream as they are absorbed by the Eliminators into the Darkness. They wake up in the Darkness version of Dimmsdale, an Eliminator appears, who then transforms into Timmy) :Eliminator Timmy: You tricked Timmy & the gang too many times. L.O.S.E.R.S.! :(another Eliminator appears, this time disguised as Adam) :Eliminator Adam: And now we're gonna make you pay! :Vicky: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! :(The L.O.S.E.R.S. all run away from the Eliminators screaming in terror, cut to the Turner's house where the gang celebrates) :Timmy: We win! Suckers! :Ivan: And it's all thanks to Poof's plan! :Adam: Yeah, great. But it's me you should thank for, because I borrowed a few Eliminators to disguise themselves as wads of cash! :Timmy: Adam, can I ask you a question? :Adam: What is it, Timmy, what do you want to ask? :Timmy: How do you know that the L.O.S.E.R.S. are coming to take my revenge on me? Are you spying on me? And where did you come from? :Adam: Well, I kinda got the information about the L.O.S.E.R.S. when I heard about some stories going on about a kid who has a group named L.O.S.E.R.S. that chases him around. :Timmy: That kid happens to be me. :Adam: I know. I come from the Tri-State Area. :Timmy: What Tri-State Area? :Adam: I dunno, but California is one of the states that borders it. I live in the California part. :Timmy: Oh, okay. Where did Mark Brown come from? :Adam: My arch nemesis? From Los Angeles. :Timmy: We've been there once. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!